Penjaga Putri Rias
by fadlun-kun
Summary: Terlahir kembali menjadi sebuah 'Guardians' menjalani misi tanpa lelah, hingga dia menerima misi terakhir yaitu menjadi Guardian dari Rias Gremory yang merupakan adik Maou sampai akhir hidupnya. Warnings: Strong!Naru, Calm!Naru, & Emotionless!Naru. [Fanfic Percobaan]


Yo, ini cerita kedua saya, masih tetap Crossover Naruto X Highscoool DxD dengan tema berbeda pula, hehehehe. Untuk fandom Naruto, saya delay dulu. Saya lebih memilih cerita ini...

**~•~•~•~**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Rate – M Negative**

**Warnings: Calm Naruto, Emotionless Naruto, Strong Naruto **

**Pair: Naruto X Rias [**Oke, saya akui ini memang mainstream, tapi saya bisa jamin ini berbeda dengan yang lain– Fanfic Percobaan –**].**

**~•~•~•~**

Chapter One: Pertemuan

**~•~•~•~**

Angin malam berhembus, berhembus dengan tenang seperti tangan lembut yang membelai kedua pipimu. Mungkin perasaan nyaman yang kalian rasakan. Berdiri di atap rumah dengan wajah yang memandang ke arah bulan bulat sempurna. Cahaya bulan menyinari bak cahaya hati yang syahdu tertanam dalam dirimu sekarang. Benar – benar suasana yang menenangkan dan mendamaikan jiwa.

Tapi bukan itu yang terkesan oleh Naruto saat memandang bulan malam ini. Menjaga sosok wanita – Naruto suka – yang sekarang sedang terlelap tanpa sehelai baju, miris dia tidur bersama pria lain. Prioritas, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan setiap perasaan yang bergejolak dihatinya. Menjaga, melindungi, dan terus bersama dengan wanita itu hingga akhir hayatnya, sebuah prioritas yang sekarang dia emban. Ingatan kecil selalu tertanam diotaknya. Mengingat semua tentang pria tua itu yang memberi sebuah tawaran kepadanya.

Saat masih seorang bocah, ia selalu sendirian. Identitas orang tuanya yang tidak diketahui, pria tua itu selalu datang kepada dia.

Saat ia hampir mati – kata pria tua – dia diselamatkan, walaupun menjadi sebuah proyek percobaan.

Dan bagaimana saat pria tua itu memberi tahu apa kegunaan dan tujuan hidupnya dilahirkan kembali.

Latihan ekstrem yang menyiksa fisik dan rohani, melelahkan semua jiwa dan raganya.

Membuang semua perasaan dan emosinya, demi sebuah prioritas yang akan dia emban suatu saat nanti.

Hati yang sudah membusuk digantikan dengan mesin pembunuh yang hanya bisa menerima misi sebagai prioritasnya.

Akan tetapi ia masih mempunyai satu keajaiban, rasa hangat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, walaupun dia tidak tahu namanya.

Saat semua ini dimulai, dia mulai merasakannya...

Mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi seperti ini, jika dia menolak sebuah misi terakhir baginya. Dia pasti akan selalu bernaung pada pria tua itu, menjalani sebuah misi bak sebuah robot. Tanpa lelah, tanpa memperhatikan fisik raganya dan tanpa perasaan hangat yang saat ini dia rasakan diseluruh tubuhnya.

Rambut pirang yang tersapu oleh angin malam yang mengalun lembut, tanpa rasa letih ia berdiri diatas atap. Memandang bulan dengan tetap siaga, menyebarkan seluruh indranya untuk mengantisipasi adanya pergerakan yang mencurigakan.

Suara alam yang menjadi musiknya disetiap saat. Terkadang dia juga mendengar suara dari dalam kamar, suara erangan dari wanita yang menjadi prioritasnya saat ini. Namun dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat! Tugasnya hanyalah melindunginya, dengan segenap jiwa dan raga yang dia miliki.

Hingga dia berdiri sampai terbit fajar yang memancarkan sinar merah keoranyean, ditemani dengan sebuah pedang yang menjadi kaki ketiganya. Tak ada rasa lelah terpancar pada wajahnya, sebuah ekspresi tenang dangan sorot mata biru kusam sebagai tambahan pernik diwajahnya.

Sebuah penjagaan yang mulus tanpa adanya suatu bahaya yang mengintai, Perfect. Itulah orientasi yang Naruto dapatkan saat ini. Terkadang dia merasa bodoh, dia tidak bisa menghiburnya. Walaupun hanya untuk memunculkan seulas senyum pada wanita itu.

Dia mendengar kegaduhan dalam kamar, namun dia tidak mendeteksi adanya bahaya yang mengancam wanita itu. Dia memilih diam, dia yakin wanita itu tidak membutuhkan bantuannya sekarang.

Beberapa menit dia lewati, sebelum dia melihat wanita itu berjalan bersama dengan pria itu. Menjadi bayangan, dia akan selalu mengawasi wanita itu tanpa dia sadari. Menuju ke sekolah? Apapun tujuannya wanita itu, dengan seluruh tugasnya dia akan selalu berada disampingnya. Walaupun dia tidak dianggap ada.

Suatu peristiwa kadang membuatnya mengangkat satu alisnya, dia benar tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir pria yang sedang berjalan bersama prioritasnya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat sebuah ekspresi senyum dengan semudah itu seperti mudahnya membalikan tangan?!

Bagaimanapun, dia memang tidak pandai berekspresi. Ekspresi bukanlah prioritasnya, ekspresi hanya akan menghambat misi, itulah yang diajarkan oleh pria tua itu padanya.

Tugasnya berakhir saat wanita itu memasuki sekolah yang menjadi wilayah kekuasaan Gremory . Saat ini tugas yang harus dilakukan adalah menjaga teritory ini terhadap penyusup yang bisa saja mengincar setiap waktu.

**~•~•~•~**

Berdiri disebuah bangunan lama, syal merah yang berkibar bak bendera, memandang lurus awan di langit. Tubuh tinggi yang tegap, menghiraukan sengatan sinar sang surya. Dia terus mengawasi daerah dengan kedua mata bedanya. Biru dan Hitam.

"Jadi, sosok seperti apa yang menjaga buchou selama ini?" Naruto mulai memfokuskan indra pendengarannya, pembicaraan ini membuatnya sedikit sensitif. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika semua tentang agenda dalam misinya akan disebut oleh Rias – Wanita prioritasnya –, cukup klien, pria tua, Rias, dan dirinya.

"Baiklah, dari segi penampilan –..." Mendengar perkataan itu, dia mengendurkan sedikit indra pendengarannya. Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti yang dia kira sebelumnya. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan ini tanpa mengurangi sikap waspadanya.

Rias menjelaskan pada Issei dengan cukup detail tentang dirinya, dari segi penampilan. "Naruto mempunyai perawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang panjang dan kedua mata berbedanya, biru dan hitam." Well, itu memang dirinya. Memang tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan orang lain, tapi ia lakukan ini dengan alasan yaitu menjaga rahasia.

"Dia selalu membawa sebuah pedang. Dia memakai celana hitam panjang dan juga baju berlengan panjang dengan warna yang sama. Dia juga memakai syal berwarna merah. Agar lebih jelas akan kupanggil dia." Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendengar perkataan dari Rias. Tanpa menunggu dia memanggilnya, dia sudah berpindah dari atap ke ruangan tersebut tanpa ada yang menyadari.

"Naru –..."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Ojou – sama?" Ini yang Rias tidak suka dari Naruto selama ini, dia selalu datang cepat bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Mou... aku kan belum selesai memanggilmu." Rias menggembungkan pipinya, menurut buku yang Naruto baca, ekspresi Rias saat ini adalah sebuah ekspresi yang menggambarkan kekesalan terhadap seseorang karena sesuatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Dengan segera ia langsung meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku Ojou – sama."

"Sudah ku –..."

TRANK!

"Cepat seperti biasa, Yuuto – san." Naruto memblok serangan mendadak dari salah satu anggota peerage Rias – Yuuto Kiba – dengan pedang yang masih terbungkus oleh sarungnya.

Melepaskan serangan yang percuma itu dan menghilangkan pedangnya. "Reflek yang hebat seperti biasa, Naruto – san." Naruto mengangguk menanggapi, dia tahu sosok Yuuto mempunyai bakat yang hebat dalam seni berpedang dan setelah bertemu dengannya, Yuuto selalu mencoba untuk mengalahkan dia.

"Hei bisakah kalian menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk itu?!" Kadang Rias bingung harus bagaimana meladeni salah satu budak dan penjaganya ini. Semua tersenyum kecuali Koneko yang sibuk dengan cake, Naruto yang tetap datar seperti biasa, dan Issei yang kaget atas ulah mereka berdua.

"Bu-chou, a-pa mereka berdua selalu begitu?" Issei memandang Naruto dan Kiba dengan tatapan horror, apa mereka selalu begitu jika bertemu?.

"Ara.. ara... tidak, mereka tidak selalu begitu. Itu adalah tanda hormat antara sesama swordsman Issei – kun." Bukan sang buchou, tapi kali ini yang menjawab adalah si Queen dengan senyum palsu yang selalu menempel diwajahnya.

"Hai Naru, bisa kau memperkenalkan diri kepada anggota baru kita?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai kesediaan atas perintah Ojou – sama itu.

"Ha'i, nama Naruto, penjaga dari Rias ojou – sama."

Issei sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan yang paling singkat selama hidupnya, namun seperti buchou katakan, dia memang mempunyai perawakan yang tinggi, wajah rupawan, jadi nilai plus tersendiri. Akan tetapi, dia juga mempunyai nilai negative, yaitu sifat datar yang ia pakai.

"Mohon kerjasamanya." Suara datar masuk kembali ke dalam gendang telinganya, membuat Issei berfikir bahwa Naruto bukanlah manusia ataupu iblis, tapi dia adalah sejenis alien yang turun ke bumi untuk menginvasi dunia ini! Huh, rupanya dia sudah melenceng jauh menilai sosok didepannya.

"A-ku Hyudou Issei, mo-hon kerjasamanya."

Rias tersenyum senang akhirnya semua keluarganya sudah saling kenal. Rias menceritakan seluruhnya mengenai dunia ini dan bagaimana ia mendapatkan evil pieces pertamanya dan juga penjaga yang selama ini menemaninya.

"Rias ojou – sama, saya mohon undur diri, ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan." Cerita Rias berhenti ketika dia mendengar suara dari penjaganya. Dia memandang khawatir sosok Naruo yang akhir – akhir ini bersikap aneh, dengan berat hati dia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk pergi.

"Silakan, tapi kau harus hati – hati." Naruto yang mendapat izin langsung undur diri dan beranjak pergi. "Terimakasih Ojou – sama."

**~•~•~•~**

Angin malam berhembus kencang, lebih kencang dari malam sebelumnya. Rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, bisa diibaratkan angin malam ini. Rasa panas, dingin, dan lemah seakan tertimpa oleh beban beribu – ribu ton baja menjadi apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dia hanya bisa menahan dan terus menahan hingga dia mencapai batasnya. Semakin hari, semakin lemah imunitas dalam tubuhnya. Dia sendiri pun tidak tahu tentang melemahnya tubuhnya, dia pernah bertanya pada pria tua mengenai hal ini dan pria tua itu hanya menjawab dengan 'Sayap'. Heh, apa itu proyek terbarunya?

"Hei anak muda, tidak baik malam – malam sendirian. Apalagi angin saat ini lebih kencang dari pada biasanya."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan dan dia menemukan seorang berumur sekitar 40 tahunan. Terpampang jelas dipunggung orang itu terdapat beberapa pasang sayap bak malaikat, hanya warna mereka yang membedakan. Malaikat atau Malaikat jatuh.

Memandang datar, seakan tidak peduli dengan ucapan pria itu. Mata birunya yang kusam dan mata hitam yang kelam, berbeda dengan pandangan yang makhluk lain berikan. "Terimakasih, namun ini kebiasanku."

Azazel, sosok malaikat jatuh tersebut tertawa mendengar jawaban dari pemuda ber – DNA data disampingnya. "Hahaha... aku kagum dengan teknologi yang digunakan oleh pihak F.C.A, bahkan Grigori dan teknologi dari pihak iblis tidak bisa membuat sebuah karya secantik dirimu." Tidak ada satu pun jawaban yang keluar dari Naruto, hanya suara angin malam yang berhembus.

"Pihakku pernah mencoba menciptakan sebuah karya seperti dirimu, namun hanyalah kegagalan yang kami dapat... seberapa banyak kami mencoba hasilnya akan tetap sama, jadi kami memutuskan untuk berhenti membuat proyek yang tidak pasti itu." Azazel menatap pemuda pirang itu, menunggu tanggapan dari pemuda itu. Sejujurnya, dia ingin pemuda pirang itu berada dipihaknya. Apa daya, fraksi iblislah yang mendapat pemuda emas itu.

Naruto memandang datar pemandangan kota malam dari atas gedung, merasakan angin malam yang berhembus kencang berharap dapat bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Dengan rasa sakit yang dia tahan, dia menanggapi pembicaraan dari malaikat jatuh disampingnya.

"Berkali – kali kalian mencoba, berkali – kali juga kalian gagal. Kalian tidak akan bisa menciptakannya. Hanya F.C.A yang bisa menciptakannya." Angin malam mengalun lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, menjadi jeda perkataan dari Naruto. "Namun, tidaklah sempurna. Sampai jumpa... Gubernur." Dalam sekejap dia sudah menghilang dari pandangan sang gubernur malaikat jatuh, hanya angin malamlah yang menemani sang gubernur saat ini.

Azazel menyeringai lebar setelah kepergian pemuda pirang itu. "Gagal bukanlah akhir... tapi awal dari keberhasilan."

**~•~•~•~**

Rias memandang grogi melihat sekumpulan iblis liar yang mengelilingi dirinya dan anggota peeragenya. Mereka semua kelelahan melawan sekumpulan iblis liar yang mempunyai tenaga yang dahsyat, lebih dari yang dia bayangkan.

"Apa yang harus ki – ..."

"AWAS BUCHOU!"

Rias berbalik dan melihat sebuah cakar yang mengarah kepadanya, dia terbelalak. Tidak ada waktu untuk bisa menghindar, apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya?

ZRAAT!

Sebuah gelombang sonic membelah sosok iblis liar yang hampir membunuh Rias. Bercak – bercak darah mengotori daerah sekitar. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian, akan tetapi sosok pemuda pirang yang mendarat didepan Rias saat ini. "Maaf Ojou – sama, aku terlambat."

Dengan mata berlinag air mata, Rias langsung memeluk sosok pemuda pirang yang sudah melindungi setiap saat. "Tidak apa – apa, aku senang kau berada disini sekarang."

Semua anggota peerage Rias menghembuskan nafas lega melihat buchounya selamat.

"**GRAWW... siapa yang berani menghancurkan kesenangan kami**." Sosok iblis liar berwujud kingkong menggeram marah melihat salah satu rekannya mati.

Naruto memandang datar sekumpulan iblis liar yang mengepungnya saat ini. "Bersiaplah, kalian akan mati disini. **Hasaiten**."

Bersamaan dengan Naruto menyentuhkan pedangnya ke permukaan tanah, tercipta sebuah retakan tanah, semakin besar, dan semakin dahsyat disetiap cm-nya. Menimbulkan sebuah gempa dengan skala cukup besar, membelah bumi disekitar dia. Semua iblis liar terjelembab dan terkubur ratus – ratus meter dalamnya.

Menghembuskan nafas, berbalik menatap Ojou – samanya dan anggota peeragenya. Sepertinya mereka baik – baik saja, terutama Ojuo – samanya. "Baik, semua sudah terselesai –..."

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Sebuah tepukan tangan terdengar, menjadi pemotong ucapan Naruto. "Kau kuat seperti biasa **No. #09**." Naruto menatap datar sosok pemuda didepannya. Dia mengenal betul sosok itu, pemuda rambut merah. Pasir adalah teman, **No. #01**.

"Heh, tidak kusangka aku bertemu disini **No. #01**, **The Red Death**." Sementara sosok pemuda merah hanya menyeringai atas julukan juniornya itu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, **Cloud**."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya perkataan sosok itu, muncul pasir – pasir disekelilingnya. Menyeringai, pemuda merah itu mengubah pasirnya menjadi beberapa tombak yang melayang diudara.

"Ojou – sama, sebaiknya Anda menjauh dari sini." Rias yang sebenarnya ingin memprotes perintah sepihak itu, namun semua anggotanya menghalangi dan membawa dirinya menjauh dari dua pemuda itu. Dia menatap khawatir Naruto dari kejauhan, bagaimanapun ia adalah keluarganya.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, secara perlahan ia membuka kembali kedua mata itu. Akan tetapi kedua bola mata itu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mata hitam kelamnya berubah menjadi mata merah bertomoe satu.

"Ha ha ha, itu yang aku harapkan **Cloud**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued ...**

A/N: Ya seperti yang saya katakan, ini adalah fic percobaan. Sebuah ide muncul begitu saja dikepala saya, jadi terciptalah fic gaje ini. Akan tetapi, jika banyak Readers yang berminat dengan fic ini saya akan lanjutkan, jika tidak ya saya hapus. Oh ya sebenarnya saya akan publish fic ini dalam 4k+, namun ini hanya percobaan jadi saya potong. Ya beginilah jadinya, saya tidak mau nulis banyak – banyak jika tidak ada yang respon dengan fic ini.

Untuk fic yang pertama saya "**Underworld School**" saya lanjutkan kok, dan update sesegera mungkin. #menunggu respon para Readers hehehehe.

So, Keep or Delete?


End file.
